


Amistades verdaderas

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, estudiar era la único que podía hacer y no había tiempo para nada más. No, eso es mentira, estudiar no era el problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amistades verdaderas

Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, estudiar era la único que podía hacer y no había tiempo para nada más. No, eso es mentira, estudiar no era el problema. Nunca sintió que encajara en ningún grupo, no realmente. Podía hablar con sus compañeros y sonreír, pero al final del día no eran más que eso, compañeros, gente con la que compartía tiempo por obligación y no por gusto.

Entonces entró al club de natación en la primaria y Rin le pidió que formara parte de su grupo y, por primera vez en su corta vida, sintió que finalmente era parte de algo. Ya no sonreía por educación, sino que las tonterías de Rin le sacaban verdaderas carcajadas desde el interior de su pecho. La calidez de Makoto lo hacía sentir querido y amaba las conversaciones que podían llegar a tener. Incluso Haruka con su estoicismo lograba sacar miles de emociones de adentro suyo, aunque sea solo por lo bien que nadaba.

Fueron sus primeros amigos… los _únicos_ amigos y, por eso, apenas volvió a verlos supo que debía reunirlos. No para volver a tener a _sus_ amigos cerca, no, sino porque sabía que _ellos_ se necesitaban, que Rin y Haru nunca serían felices si no estaban cerca, que Makoto no podría volver a sonreír de verdad si no estaba con su grupo.

Adora a Gou y a Rei, pero nunca serán Rin, Haru y Makoto. Pero está bien, no necesita que lo sean, ha aprendido que puede tener más de tres amigos.


End file.
